The Motomiya Way
by Jin
Summary: For Cynthia's Be Nice to Jun contest. Has been chopped to a one-shot due to author's abhorrent laziness.


And Jin's back. o_O;; I *did* start that Ken-Dai-Take threesome that I mentioned so long ago, it's just... kind of... stopped. O_<;;; It's terrible, really, but terrible in so many ways it's just... terrible. Right. Maybe if I'm feeling uber-sick and twisted soon I'll get more of it done. XD; 

Anyway! I like Jun, and I find it ironic that so many people that bash her have a few of the same characteristics (brash... well, mostly being brash, yeah), although they don't perform them anywhere NEAR as cutely as Jun manages. From the little I've seen of her she manages to be a good sister, even though she's somewhat... occupied by pretties of the opposite sex. And in that, it would make no sense what-so-ever for me to bash her, because then I'd just be a hypocrite. XD 

This didn't originally come out as a "Be Nice to Jun" fiction, but I hardly see myself continuing it from here, so... if Cynthia's Be Nice to Jun contest is still open (and I can't tell because her site is down T-T), I'd certainly like to enter it. Nyao~! 

Oh, and this diddle has cursing and homosexual undercurrents. If you could call it that. O_<; 

*SHOCK* It's not a Kensuke (yet)~! XO 

2/12: Made some revisions. Can you say "long winded sentences"? XD;; Herongale: *snickers* I'm sure whenever Daisuke gets over to Obaida, Ken'll inform him/whip him into shape, na? XD 

------------------------------------------ 

"And if you EVER come NEAR my sister again--if she so much as sees a GLIMPSE of you--I will shove a goddamn stool up your ass SIDEWAYS!" 

"Yeah, well, I bet your sister's a lousy screw anyway!" 

Daisuke growled and grabbed for any near unbolted object. As the drunkard stumbled to his feet, Daisuke hurled his purchase at the feet of the asshole. The object made a sickening splat upon impact with the cement, and the guy sent out a high-pitched shriek and ran into the alley adjacent to the bar. 

Daisuke peered into the dark street, bewildered. "What the hell did I just throw?" 

"A watermelon," Jun snickered, and at seeing Daisuke's stunned expression broke into helpless laughter. 

"What's a watermelon stand doing out this late at night?" he questioned the tattered crate of fruit. 

"I think the only thing that matters is that you threw one just like you did when you were six," Jun gasped between giggles, "although I don't think you were as creative with your words back then." 

"...I did do that, didn't I...? Mom sure was pissed," and Daisuke grinned, mostly at the sight of his sister giggling helplessly in the light of the neon signs. "You know, this is the first time I've seen you laugh tonight." 

She waved her hand dismissively, eyes twinkling. "There's just not much to laugh about without you around." 

Daisuke, now easily taller than his older sister, pulled Jun into a headlock, "I think I'll ignore that because I'm such a wonderful brother." 

"Watermelon-throwing feats and all." 

"Heh." 

The music was still blaring and the crowd in the bar was just the same as it was before the ruckus had started. However, quite a few girls eyed Daisuke as he made his second entrance of the night, this time with his sister in tow. 

"Who's this, Jun-chan?" A scantily-clad bleached blonde sidled up to the pair, "A brother?" 

"Yeah." Jun said shortly. 

"Well, that's fortunate." She smiled at Daisuke, who gulped and took the slightest of steps back. 

"He's gay." The redheaded girl spoke flatly. 

"WHAT?!" Daisuke yelped, staring at his sister in horror. 

"Really?" The Blonde asked, sounding very disappointed. 

"Yeah. He doesn't like to talk about it in public much." 

"That's too bad..." Blondie mused to herself as she sidled away much the same as she had approached them. 

Jun yanked hard on Daisuke's arm and dragged him towards their abandoned corner table. "Get your ass in gear, gay-loving 'touto." 

"Nee-chan..." Daisuke whimpered, sounding very pained. 

"Oh hush. The majority of the girls here have diseases that you wouldn't even want to know about, much less get." Jun sat him down flagged a passing waiter. "Besides, you _are_ gay." 

"Bisexual." 

"Same difference." 

"Not at all." Daisuke glowered. 

"Whatever. Nee-chan knows best," she ignored Daisuke's mutterings and turned to the approaching waiter, a young man in his early twenties. "Two mugs of beer. GOOD beer, too, not the crap you serve most of your nonpaying customers." 

The waiter's eyebrow twitched slightly but he nodded and scribbled in his notepad. 

"Anything else?" 

Daisuke shook his head weakly. 

Jun lifted an eyebrow at the redhead and turned back to the waiter. "I'll have a number five, no pickles or onions. That's it." 

He nodded again. "We'll get that to you as soon as possible, miss." 

Jun appraised the waiter's retreating figure. "You know, Daisuke--" 

"NO." 

"He DOES have a cute ass." 

Daisuke whimpered and rubbed a hand over his face. "Nee-chan..." 

"'Nee-chaaaaan'..." she pulled a prompt puppy dog face to mock her little brother. He glared at her, only serving to amuse her all the more. "Something like that," and she pointed to where the man had disappeared into the crowd, "is just what you need." 

"Says who? And God, you just called him a 'thing'!" 

"Says me, and that's just what he'll be, if you treat the situation correctly. How old are you now, Daisuke?" 

"Not old enough. Wait, let me say that another way, I'll never be old enough. Not for your sick plans." 

"Hah. How far have you been?" 

Daisuke stared. 

"On either side, that is?" Jun added as an afterthought. 

The boy slammed his head against the greasy table and let out a strangled scream. 

"Your beers," came a somewhat alarmed male voice. 

"Thanks," Jun winked and kicked her younger brother. Daisuke winced and sheepishly picked his head up from the table, finding then studying an interesting knot in the wood while the waiter set down the mugs. 

"Your food should be here soon," he informed Jun politely and beat a hasty retreat. 

Daisuke groaned, "Remind me why I came here again?" 

"To see your wonderful sister in action, of course!" she chirped and drained a good quarter of the mug. Daisuke rolled his eyes and Jun kicked him again. "That's right, I haven't talked to you recently. How's school?" 

He shrugged the best he could while rubbing his shin. "It's school, you know? I'm doing okay, I guess, but I could be doing better. I have fun playing free-style, but all the different rules and names and systems that they attach to it... che, it's gotten to the point where I don't care enough to keep it up. School, that is." He would never give up playing piano, but he didn't need to tell that to Jun. She _was_ the one that had suffered through his fateful first lessons as a young boy, after all. 

Jun sniggered into her mug. "Already, huh? My brother, the overachiever. But I do know what you mean," she hastily replied to Daisuke's forming scowl. "This whole singing business," and she gestured with her arm the entirety of the musty club, "was real fun at first, but it's starting to lose its charm. I've been at this for three years after the clerk fiasco and I started thinking of what I was going to do next at the end of the first." 

"We can't seem to stay on with anything, can we?" 

"Course not. It's the Motomiya Way." 

Daisuke toyed with the mug in front of him. "What do you think you'll do next?" 

"Maybe lessons. Maybe even a teacher, I don't know. Something with teaching or kids. And a steady paycheck. It'll be nice to eat actual food more than once a month..." 

"I think I know how you feel." 

"Of course you do, college-reject. How long are you going to be here again?" 

"A little over a month." 

Jun _Looked_ at him. What're you going to do after this?" 

"Well, I didn't necessarily say that I had already quit college..." he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. 

Stop avoiding the question, you prat, Jun mentally growled. "Save it, Daisuke. You made your mind up months ago." 

A new, female waiter stooped over the table to set down Jun's meal. "Enjoy," and she sent a slow wink in Daisuke's direction before sauntering off. 

"Hmm." Jun regarded first the waitress' back then the food. "Now I don't know if I want to eat this." 

"She wasn't bad looking," Daisuke protested. 

"Yeah, but she hit on you." 

"Oh, I see," he grumbled, "and that automatically makes her disgusting." 

Jun smirked and rummaged around in the back pocket of her jeans. "Don't sound so put out. You are my brother, after all." She produced a rather crumpled pack of smokes and a lighter. 

"You smoke?" Daisuke started. 

"Yeah. You?" 

"...yeah, actually." Daisuke grinned ruefully. "Not a habit yet, but..." 

"This from the guy who isn't old enough to get laid." Jun sighed and threw him a smoke. "You don't drink, at least." She nodded at Daisuke's untouched mug of beer. "That's something of a relief." 

He shrugged. "Yeah, but that's because it kind of has the opposite effect on me." 

Jun questioned him with lifted eyebrows. 

"I can't drink two gulps of the stuff without being unconscious in the next five minutes." He grinned good-naturedly. "I'm told I snore like a congested bear." 

She blinked, bemused, then chuckled. "Frightening to think of what'd happen if we tied you up for a round of shots." 

"That's what they all say. Most of 'em bet on a coma." 

Jun rested her chin on her hand and gazed affectionately at the young man. "It's been too long, little brother." 

He toyed with the bent cigarette. "Yeah. I guess so." 

"Your English has gotten better." Jun leaned over and offered him a light, which he used and nodded in thanks. 

"I'd hope so," Daisuke grinned, "it was terrible when I first got here." 

She lit her own smoke and shoved the lighter back in her pocket. "You're telling me? I couldn't remember the difference between 'shit' and 'grand hall'." 

Daisuke snorted. "Another 'Motomiya Way', I guess." 

"What's that?" 

"Running into brand new situations with nothing but the clothes on your back." 

"And bad English." 

"That too," he amended and took a long drag. 

"God, I've been here for so long..." 'Here' being Southern California and 'so long' being five years. "It's been three years for you, right?" 

"Two. Well, almost three. I left right after high school..." he ground the smoke into the ashtray until the last wisps of smoke disappeared. 

Jun grabbed a fry and shoved it in her brother's mouth to replace his discarded cigarette. "And you've been at that university for a year and half, not counting the time it took you to get moved in and find a proper part-time job... how's the daycare going?" 

"It was going great. It got shut down two months ago." 

"You're shitting me. That's terrible." 

Daisuke sighed and studied the mug of amber liquid in front of him. "I think it was the worst for the kids... we hooked a lot of them up with nearby daycares, but we had kind of become their home away from home, you know? Parents just don't spend a lot of time at home anymore." 

"Why'd it get shut down?" 

"Lack of funding. People didn't give a damn. The usual." He rubbed his face and leaned back in his seat. 

Jun played with her fries a bit more before deciding that she wasn't hungry after all. She tapped the end of her smoke on the ashtray, sending gray, crumbling confetti fluttering into the glass dish. "What're you doing now?" 

He gazed out at the crowded bar. "That's... partly what I came here for." 

Jun looked up from the ashtray. 

Daisuke sighed again. "I'm thinking of going back." 

"To Obaida." 

"Yea--well, no. I mean, I don't know if I want to go back to Obaida... too much chance of running into one of them, and... well, I don't want to cause any more trouble." 

She glowered at the ashtray. "They're the ones that caused the trouble, Daisuke. I know they're nice people and all, but they... they didn't appreciate half the person that you were." 

He smiled slightly at the table. "I didn't really give them a reason to appreciate me at all. I think I got better towards the end--I mean, I know I did, because I could feel it and I was happier, but that last incident just kind of... smashed it, you know?" 

"They shouldn't have been so judgmental." 

"It was stupid of me." 

"People do stupid things, Daisuke." 

He rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Some do more than others." 

"That doesn't mean that they shouldn't forgive you, dimwit." 

Daisuke began to chuckle but ended up coughing. "They probably do, I'm just... scared." 

Jun crushed the butt of her cigarette with a quick twist. "If you're scared, why don't you just go back to Obaida?" When Daisuke turned to look at her she smiled. "After all, it's the Motomiya Way." 

Daisuke smiled and closed his eyes. 

Another song began to pound through the speakers. 


End file.
